Soy milk, Soy Bean
by lilsnowbunni
Summary: Just read... i suck at summaries.....


Soy Milk, Soy Bean

I know I should be finishing my other stories which is still incomplete but a idea just popped out of my head so I started a new one XD then after this I'm going to start with fruits basket and kaleido star then ill find some time to finish my other incomplete fma stories XD

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I wish I did sigh no on with the story

"FAT CHANCE" yelled Ed "But Nissan you never drink milk and you wont get taller" said Al "Al...! is that suppose to be and insult?" asked Ed "no Nissan I just want you to drink your milk" said Al "I'M NOT DRINKING COW POSION! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" yelled Ed "ARRRGGGGGHHHH Ed, just because of that sentence you cant grow taller than two inch a year" said Winry "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT WILL GET CRUSHED BY A ANT!" boomed Ed. A second later Ed was running for his life while Winry chases him with a wrench. After that Ed and Al got back on the train to go back to East Military Headquarters.

Meanwhile at East HQ's Roy was hiding behind his desk again. He had fallen asleep again and this time Riza had found out and now he is hiding behind his desk from her gun. "Ok Ok I won't fall asleep again I promise" said Roy shivering in fear. Then he heard the door open only four people in the whole world would dare enter his office without knocking on the door make sure that once they walk into the room they won't turn into ashes. They were Ed (Usually comes to report something or come when's he's bored and start a fight with Roy), Maes (barges in and brags about his wife or daughter), Riza (gives Roy paperwork or threatens him to do his work with a gun next to his head) and Fuhrer King Bradley (usually comes to say hello or tell Roy some very important news).

But judging by the different sounds of footstep he could tell it was The Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric. Which he rather prefer him as The Full Metal Pipsqueak or The Full Metal Bean. Roy also though that besides the miniskirt plan he was going to give Edward a new title Full metal Pipsqueak when he becomes Fuhrer. Roy came out from behind his desk and Riza put down her gun until Ed leaves "Hey Full metal pipsqueak how's it going?" Roy greeted_ 3, 2..._Roy though but was interrupted before he go to 1. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT SOULD EVEN HITCH A RIDE ON A FLEA" Ed yelled Roy laughed a little." Anyway your report is one month, two weeks, 4 days, 5 hours, 8 minutes, 25 seconds over due and tells you mechanic to give you an unbreakable automail."said Roy as he started counting the second that was late for Ed's report "SHUDDUP AREADLY"said Ed as he grew annoyed by Roy's counting.

Ed took out his report about his last mission and slammed it on Roy's 'full of bullet holes desk' ok, ill read it later and I have you next mission is to go here and find out its secret and here's a map if you get lost they don't sell maps there, by the way Al can't go with you this time he wont fit in" said Roy as he took a tiny town mad of cardboard. It was no bigger than a shoe box. Ed twitched a little a second later his faced turned all red, Roy burst onto laughing. Steam started to come out of Ed "YOU DAM BASTARD"boomed Ed. He was sure that his voice could be heard world wide. Al rushed into the room to see what was going on. Judging buy Ed's face and Roy's laughing he could tell that his brother had been insulted really bad about his height again by the Colonel." Okay Okay" said Roy between laughs "Here is the point" said Roy as he took out a glass of milk, Ed twitched. "Ok Full metal this is as you call it cow posion but this one not regular milk its actually soy milk its not milk that comes from cows, now drink it" said Roy

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THATS POSION THAT COMES FROM COWS!" yelled Ed "I just said its not regular milk hat does not come from cows, its not milk its soy milk that comes from beans" Roy paused for a second then he added "like you" "

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BEANS THAT COULD GET BLOW AWAY TEN TIMES AROUND THE EARTH BY A LIGHT SUMMER WIND" boomed Ed as loud as he can this time he was sure that any living thing could hear him from Pluto "Nissan stop yelling" said Al as he tried to clam his brother down "stop making a fuss and drink it" said Roy "NO YOU CANT MAKE ME, YOU CANT MAKE ME DRINK COW POSION"yelled Ed "Soy milk doesn't comes from cows it comes from dam soybeans like you now drink it or do you want me to warm it up for you first" said Roy "Your acting like a mom, AND ITS STILL MILK SO ITS STILL POSION!AND IM NOT A GODDAM BEAN" yelled Ed "ED!FOR THAT LAST OF THE FIFTH TIME ITS MADE FROM GODDAM BEANS AND IT DOENST COME FROM COWS! now drink it before you shrink another 10 inch "said Roy "WHO DID YOU SAY WAS GONNA SHRINK 10 MORE INCHES THAT WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO THE END OF A 12 INCH RULER IN ONE YEAR" screamed Ed

"Ok Ed either you drink Soy milk or Cow milk" said Roy "Ed made a face and he ran for the door but soon stopped as he saw fire appeared in front of him "You bastard your set the building on fire "said Ed as riza ran for a fire extinguisher. Roy just ignored him and pointed to the milk in front of him. Its either you drink it or you turn into ashes, but it could be you don't drink it you escape the fire and its going to be your secret out to the world" said Roy "dam you, you bastard" said Ed as he took the glass of soy milk

"It better be made of beans or soy milk" said Ed as he took one sip then he realized that it wasn't soy milk at all it doesn't taste like soy milk though he never tasted soy milk before but he could tell it was milk but it just wasn't soy milk it was real milk that comes from cows. When Ed finally realized that Roy was already laughing hysterically.

"YOU DAM BASTARD" yelled Ed and he poured the rest of the glass on Roy "I need to go home and brush my teeth, you bastard ill be back in a month" Ed said as he turned around but was soon stop by Roy's serious work voice though he doesn't have one because he doesn't like work but it also wasn't the voice which he teases Ed in either it was kind of voice where he gives out no related to work orders like "Havoc go get me some sandwich" "Ed do me a favor after your one month which I doubt you will have but I will give you one day, come back as soon as you can you have a mission is waiting for you said Roy smirking." Better not be the mission in the dam shoe box" muttered Ed as he left with Al following behind him.

**THE END**

Sigh flames are welcome but not that much please


End file.
